Guerra por la Libertad
by xEmilionx
Summary: En un mundo donde la humanidad ha sido obligada a vivir bajo una gran jaula conocida como las murallas, existe también los valientes soldados que luchan por recuperar esa libertad que les fue arrebatada hace tiempo atrás. Una batalla por eliminar a los titanes y los pokémon quienes perturban la tranquilidad de la humanidad, siendo Ash y Eren la clave de tales misterios que ocultan.
1. Prólogo

¡Alola a todos! Aquí Emilion trayendo un fanfic bien fumada sobre Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin. Si bien, este vendría siendo mi primer crossover entre estos dos animes, solo espero que ha ustedes les agrade la temática que he preparado, puesto que tengo varias ideas al respecto sobre la historia y sus personajes. En fin, disfruten del inicio de esta locura.

 _Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Prólogo**_

La vida dentro de las murallas en donde la humanidad convivió por varias décadas encerradas desde su nacimiento, viviendo ocultos del miedo que representaba salir al exterior. Pero dentro de esas miles de personas, hubo un joven de apenas diez años de edad con cabellera oscura que no opinaba lo mismo.

—¡Odio estos malditos muros! —Grito enfurecido, mientras pateaba dicha pared gigante.

—¡Oye mocoso! ¡¿Acaso no sabes que es un delito dañar la muralla que nos protege?! —Habló un hombre de treinta años que vestía un uniforme oficial.

—¿Protegernos, de qué? —Dijo con indiferencia—. Esas malditas murallas solo han logrado quitarnos la libertad que nos merecemos.

—Está bien, mocoso. No me dejas de otra, tendré que arrestarte por violación a la ley y el orden. —Enseguida aquel hombre pasó a sujetar al joven de tez morena.

—¡Suéltame cobarde! —Se quejó el muchacho intentando poner resistencia.

—Liberado cabo. —Habló alguien que se encontraba por detrás del oficial.

—T-Teniente. —Aquel hombre reconoció la voz del sujeto, prosiguiendo a liberar al muchacho que cayó al suelo bruscamente.

—Puedes retirarte, yo me encargo de este chico.

—Claro, señor. —Entonces aquel hombre desapareció en el camino siguiendo con su labor.

—Veo que de nuevo te metes en problemas, Ash. —Sonrió aquel sujeto de cabellera castaña, observando la cara de disgusto del joven.

—No tuviste que ayudarme, señor Meyer. Yo solo me hubiera encargado de darle una paliza a ese cobarde. —Refunfuño.

El hombre solo suspiro ante la terquedad del joven, y entonces recordó para que había venido.

—¡Es cierto! Oye Ash, tu madre me encargo a buscarte para que le hicieras un encargo.

—¿Mi madre? —Entonces su cara enojada cambio a una pálida—. ¡Oh rayos! ¡Me olvide!

Sin esperarse, el chico partió enseguida cruzando por las largas calles de la ciudad. Meyer solo observo la gran cantidad de polvo que genero por su apuro.

—Ese Ash, nunca cambiará. Tiene suerte que sea amigo de mi hijo, de lo contrario, hubiera pasado esta noche bajo la fría celda. —El hombre comenzó a andar por su propio camino.

* * *

—¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos! —Ash había corrido hasta llegar a una humilde casa, agitado se acercó hacia la puerta—. Ya llegué.

—Con que al fin vienes a casa, Ashton Ketchum. —Sentada en una silla, una bella mujer de cabello castaño había estado esperando la llegada del joven—. ¿Acaso sabes qué hora son?

—Sí, lo sé.

—Entonces sabrás que tienes que ayudarme con el trabajo de esta tarde.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros, jovencito. —Dijo con sumo enojo—. Me prometiste que hoy día me ayudarías con las ventas del carbón.

—Sí, pero... —El joven dudo en contradecir a su madre—. Está bien, lo haré.

—Perfecto. —La mujer le sonrió mostrándole enseguida el saco que se hallaba encima de la mesa—. Ya sabes cómo llegar al mercado central, ¿verdad?

—¡Mamá! Ya no soy un niño para que me pierda. —Comento algo avergonzado, mientras sostenía el pesado saco entre su espalda con la ayuda de una soga—. ¡Ya me voy!

—Buena suerte, hijo. —Despidió al muchacho que salía por la puerta principal, mientras ella regresaba a sus deberes domésticos.

Ash se quejaba por el saco que llevaba con suma dificultad mientras andaba por las grandes calles. En el transcurso del camino se oyó el sonido de la gran campana de la capilla, entonces el joven Ketchum había notado a una multitud reunida esperando la llegada de algo.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó a pasos lentos, intentando observar lo que sucedía ahí dentro pero lo que vio lo dejo atónito.

En aquel camino, varios hombres que vestían un uniforme militar iban acompañados de sus respectivos caballos teniendo graves lesiones, otros discapacitados y hasta muertos. Pero lo que realmente lo perturbó fueron sus caras vacías y sin sentimiento alguno.

—Han vuelto muy pocos... —Habló un hombre que estaba a unos metros del muchacho.

—Esta vez también ha sido horrible... —Comento otro.

Así varias personas daban sus respectivos comentarios hacia los hombres uniformados, mientras una mujer lloraba fuertemente al lado de un soldado sosteniendo una tela pequeña entre sus manos.

—¡Maldición! No tengo que perder mi tiempo, será mejor que me vaya. —Dijo asqueado de la situación, pero cuando iba a retirarse, escuchó el golpe de alguien quejándose.

—¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —Grito aquel hombre, mientras señalaba un sitio especifico.

Ash solo pudo observar que el causante de aquel golpe fue hecho por un joven de su misma edad y mismo cabello que miraba al hombre con desprecio, pero antes que comenzada una pelea fue intervenido por una joven de la misma edad y mismo cabello pero largo que hizo que terminada por llevarse al muchacho de aquel lugar.

—¿Qué chico tan raro? En fin, será mejor que me marche. —Volvió a emprender el camino, olvidándose de aquel incidente.

* * *

Pasado una hora, Ash había llegado a su destino yendo enseguida a entregar los pedidos delos clientes correspondientes. Cansado y sumamente agotado, el joven decidió descansar en un banco que se ubicaba cerca a la plaza para echándose en ella.

—¡Ash!

—¡Oye Ash!

El nombrado reconoció aquellas voces, levantándose enseguida de su sitio. Observo como venían acercándose un joven de cabellera rubia que portaba unos anteojos gruesos junto a una joven de cabellera castaña quien llevaba su cabello largo en una coleta.

—Oh, son ustedes. Clemont, Serena. —Dijo el joven, quien observaba el cansancio de sus dos amigos—. Han venido a buscarme, ¿cierto?

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Habló primero el rubio de los anteojos—. ¿Cómo pudiste meterte de nuevo en problemas con los oficiales?

—Así que el señor Meyer te contó todo. —Dijo, sin mostrar sorpresa alguna—. Ya deberías saber cómo soy, Clemont. Esos ingenuos creen que tendrán seguridad viviendo encerrados en esas malditas murallas.

—Ash... —La joven peli-miel se acercó al nombrado—. Por favor, deja de meterte en más problemas. —Suplico, intentando ocultar sus sollozos.

Ash solo suspiro resignado para luego voltear su mirada de la joven de ojos azules.

—Lo entiendo. Prometo no volver a causar más problemas. —Ante aquella respuesta, ambos chicos se sintieron aliviados por el oji-café.

—Menos mal que eres muy voluble con Serena. —Dijo Clemont en un tono bromista.

—¡No soy voluble! —Se quejó alterado, mientras la joven a su lado sonreía por su actitud.

De repente, hubo un fuerte temblor que sacudió por completo la cuidad. El grupo de amigos se extrañaron ante tal suceso.

—¡¿Qué diablos fue eso?! —Pregunto Ash, mientras sujetaba a Serena de no caerse.

—¿Un terremoto? —Fue lo que analizo Clemont, ante de ver la mirada aterrorizada de la gente que señalaba hacia la dirección en donde se hallaba el exterior de la muralla—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Sin esperarse, corrió hacia ese lugar.

—¡Oye Clemont, espérame! ¡Vamos Serena! —Tomó su mano enseguida ante la mirada sorprendida de la oji-azul, yendo a perseguir a su amigo que corría de manera lenta.

Al llegar, pudo ver a su amigo que se encontraba en un estado de shock mientras observaba hacia arriba.

—¿Qué te sucede, Clemont? ¿Por qué...? —Detuvo su hablar al notar una especie de humo salir de afuera, para entonces mostrar una mano gigante que sujetaba la muralla—. N-No puede ser... Tienes que ser una maldita broma...

Serena solo veía atónita la escena, sin poder moverse de su sitio.

—Es imposible... Esa muralla mide cincuenta metros... —Comento anonadado el rubio.

Ash que pudo ver la escena, jamás olvidaría aquel momento en que su vida cambiaría por completo por aquellos seres que le quitaron su libertad hace cien años. Observando su cabeza, el joven Ketchum solo apretó sus manos mientras tenía su mirada perpleja.

—¡Un titán!

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Desde aquí comienza el fanfic en donde Ash y compañía tendrá la difícil misión de recuperar la libertad que les fue arrebatada. Ahora segura se preguntarán, ¿y dónde están los pokémon? Calma lectores que aún es el comienzo. Además de que les explico que los personajes de ambos animes harán aparición propia a su debido tiempo, y claro tendrán una gran importancia en el transcurso. Un aviso especial, no coloque a Bonnie en la historia sabiendo lo sangriento que podría resultar y solo los fans que han visto este anime lo sabrán.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el prólogo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	2. Pérdida

_Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 01: "Pérdida"**_

Los tres jóvenes estaban paralizados ante el miedo que producía la criatura que superaba la altura de la gran muralla. De pronto, el humanoide gigante alzó una de sus piernas para enseguida azotar fuertemente la muralla causando que se abriera una enorme grieta.

El potente impacto provocó una gran ráfaga de aire que hizo que algunas personas salieran volando. Ash sujeto con fuerza a Serena para evitar que fuera arrastrada en el acto, pero Clemont no tuvo la misma suerte luego de chocar contra la pared de una pequeña casa.

—¡Maldición! ¡¿Clemont, estás bien?! —Ash junto a Serena fueron con prisa hacia su amigo.

Clemont solo se levantó del suelo con suma dificultad, soltando un quejido de dolor.

—Sí, estoy bien. Pero... —Miro horrorizado el gran agujero—. No falta mucho para que esos monstruos entre a la ciudad. ¡Tenemos que evacuar de inmediato! —Aviso él con desesperación, pero enseguida noto las miradas impactadas de sus amigos.

—Ten... Tengo que ir a mi casa. —Dijo el chico de las zetas corriendo apresuradamente.

—¡Ash, espera! —Serena estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando fue sujetada por su otro amigo—. ¡Clemont...! ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que acompañar a Ash, sino podría ser atacado por esos monstruos.

—¡Eso ya lo sé! Pero... Pero... Nosotros que podríamos hacer contra esas cosas. Solo somos unos simples niños. —Comenzó a derramar lágrimas de resignación, pero luego sintió como Serena deshacía el agarre.

—No importa. Iré de todos modos. —Su voz sonó apagada mientras ocultaba su rostro con su flequillo—. Clemont, vete con los demás refugiados. Yo iré a buscar a Ash, y volveremos junto con la señora Delia.

—¡No digas tonterías, Serena! ¡Es imposible que salgan vivos con esos monstruos rondando por la ciudad! —Clemont intento que su amiga recapacitada las cosas. Pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se retirada enseguida—. ¡SERENA...!

Clemont solo miro a su amiga de ojos azules adentrase por las peligrosas calles, sin poder detenerla, él solo sintió miedo e impotencia al no poder hacer nada. Pensó en ir con ella para ayudarla, pero, sus piernas temblaban y su respiración se le hacía más difícil.

—¡Maldición...! —Grito enojado consigo mismo, mordiendo su labio inferior con fuerza—. Lo siento, amigos... Soy un cobarde... —Entonces partió hacia otra dirección.

* * *

Ash corría con desesperación mientras observaba algunos cuerpos sin vida durante su trayecto, no le importaba el cansancio que lo consumía o el dolor en sus piernas, tan solo quería llegar a su hogar y llevarse a su madre a salvo.

Se detuvo bruscamente en el camino, había llegado a su límite que su pequeño cuerpo podría resistir. Ash abrió los ojos al reconocer aquellas casas junto a aquel árbol.

—Estoy cerca... —Intento caminar unos cuantos pasos, resistiendo el dolor en su cuerpo—. Ya casi llegó... Solo un poco más... Yo... Yo... ¡Salvaré a mi madre!

Pero el joven se detuvo luego de observar con horror a varios de sus vecinos muertos y notando la sangre que pintaba las calles de su barrio junto con armas tiradas en el suelo como pistolas y espadas, se tapó enseguida la boca intentando resistir sus ganas de vomitar con tal perturbadora escena y prefirió emprender de nuevo hasta su hogar. Cuando al fin había llegado, Ash se quedó anonadado con lo que vio; su casa tenia las ventanas rotas junto con la puerta que se hallaba rota distinguiendo que alguien lo abrió a la fuerza.

—¡Mamá!

Ash entró a su hogar gritando con el fin de encontrarla, mirando por todos lados decidió encontrarla en todo el interior; habitación, cocina, sala y el techo. En ningún lugar pudo encontrar a su progenitora. Comenzó a llorar por la desesperación mientras su cuerpo caía al suelo debido al agotamiento, Ash no podía creer que su madre haya sido...

—¡No! —Se negó al creerse que su madre estuviera igual que el resto de sus vecinos, cerró los ojos e intento calmarse aún creía que ella se había ocultado para salvarse del ataque de esos monstruos.

—Ash...

El chico abrió los ojos de golpe —¡¿Mamá?! —Pudo distinguir que el llamado provenía de aquel librero y decidió empujarlo, notando una puerta secreta pero lo extraño fue que no estaba hecho de madera como el resto de su casa—. ¡Mamá! ¡¿Estás aquí?! —Intento abrir la puerta pero esta se hallaba cerrada, y comenzó a golpear con fuerza—. ¡Mamá! ¡Por favor, abre la puerta!

—¡Ash! —Llamó una voz aguda que se encontraba en la puerta principal.

Enseguida la reconoció —¡Serena! —Le respondió para indicarle su ubicación.

Cuando la joven de ojos azules llegó miro sorprendida el librero que estaba movido de su lugar y a su amigo que golpeaba aquella puerta misteriosa con una herramienta de fierro que se usaba para la reparación de la casa.

—¡Ash! —Volvió a llamarlo—. ¿En dónde está la señora Delia?

—Está encerrada en esta puerta. —Golpeo de nuevo siendo inútil—. ¡Maldición! ¡¿De qué rayos esta hecho esta puerta?!

Serena se acercó a investigar dicha puerta, notando algo peculiar.

—Esta puerta... —Lo toco sintiendo su dureza y su frialdad—. Este metal es parecido a los cañones que utilizan en las murallas, no, incluso creo que es más dura que los cañones.

—¡Rayos! —Mordió su labio para reprimir su angustia—. Si tan solo Clemont estuviera aquí, él podría ayudarnos a descubrir la manera de como abrirlo.

—Espera, creo que tengo una idea. —Enseguida saco de su bolsillo una clase de gancho para el cabello, y comenzó a introducirlo en la ranura de la puerta.

—¿Qué haces Serena? —Le pregunto intrigado.

—Intento abrirlo usando mi gancho. —Respondió ella sin voltearse. Tardo unos minutos hasta que escucho un sonido en la puerta—. Creo que al fin lo he abierto.

Ash inmediatamente se apresuró a abrirla, y cuando eso sucedió, entro a aquella habitación junto con Serena para observar algo impactante, Delia se encontró apoyada en la pared de al fondo rodeada en un charco de su propia sangre.

—¡Mamá! —Corrió apresurado hasta ella.

—Ash... ¿Eres tú...? —La mujer abrió débilmente los ojos notando las lágrimas del muchacho—. Vaya... es la primera vez te veo llorar... —No pudo continuar luego de que tosiera algo de sangre—. Serena... tú también viniste...

—¡Mamá no hables! ¡Yo voy a sacarte de aquí! —Reclamo con la voz quebrada mientras intento sujetar uno de sus brazos, pero le fue imposible cagarla—. ¡Serena! —Llamó furioso—. ¡No te quedes ahí parada! ¡Ayúdame a levantarla!

Reacciono nerviosa —¡V-Voy! —Se acercó a su otro brazo para intentar levantarla.

—Déjenlo niños... es inútil... salvarme...

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo, mamá?! ¡Claro que podemos hacerlo! —Ash continuo en su labor, pero en un descuido resbalo con la sangre quedando manchado de ella—. ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! ¡Maldición! —Golpeo fuertemente el suelo resignado.

—Ash... —Serena intento acercársele pero entonces sintió el agarre de la mujer.

—Serena... ustedes... debes... irse... de... inmediato...

—¡No lo hare! —Ash volteo a verla—. No te abandonaré aquí... Yo...

—Es demasiado tarde... y Serena lo sabes bien...

—¡¿...Serena?!

La joven intento retener el miedo en su cuerpo y verlo a los ojos con un semblante de pena.

—Ash... La señora Delia tiene razón. Ella no pue-...

—¡Cállate! —La interrumpió soltando más lágrimas—. No me interesa saberlo. Yo... ¡la salvaré!

—¡Ash, no seas imprudente...! —La mujer alzo la voz causando que volviera a toser—. Yo... he pedido mucha sangre... y si intentas moverme... solo disminuidas mi tiempo de vida...

—No... —Movió la cabeza incrédulo—. ¡Me niego a perderte!

La mujer utilizando la fuerza que le quedan intento extender una de sus manos hasta llegar al rostro de su hijo.

—Ash... —Soltó pequeñas lagrimas—. Tienes que seguir vivo... no importa lo que ocurra desde adelante... se firme en tus decisiones... porque yo... siempre estaré orgullosa de ti... —Enseguida dejo caer su mano intentando mantener los ojos abiertos—. Procura... tener... mucho... cuidado... con... Aether...

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas de Delia Ketchum quien murió delante de su hijo, Ash solo se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo sin vida de su fallecida madre llorando desgarradamente mientras Serena también rompió en llanto.

Paso alrededor de diez minutos hasta que Ash dejo de llorar y mirando por última vez a su madre le extendió su mano hasta su rostro y ayudo a cerrar sus ojos.

Respiro hondo —Mamá, yo... —Apretó sus manos viéndola con firmeza—. Te prometo que jamás me rendiré hasta el final de mi vida. —Enseguida paso a limpiarse los ojos, y luego observo a su amiga—. Serena, tenemos que irnos enseguida.

—¡Sí! —Respondió al instante limpiándose también los ojos.

Entonces ambos niños emprendieron en salir de aquella habitación mientras se dirigían hasta la puerta principal, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar se escuchó un sonido desde afuera, alarmándolos de inmediato.

Ash se posiciono detrás de la ventana y Serena hacia lo mismo desde el otro lado, entonces asomo un poco su mirada, observando a dos criaturas comiendo los cadáveres de sus vecinos, su aspecto era mediano a su altura además de poseer un color morado.

—Lo que me faltaba... —Se maldijo al encontrarse con esos monstruos—. De seguro la sangre los atrajo hasta acá.

—Ash.

El mencionado pasó su vista hacia la joven de cabello miel.

—¿Ahora qué hacemos? —Pregunto nerviosa.

—¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —Intento pensar en un plan, pero no se le ocurría nada al respecto y para empeorarlo debía apresurarse antes que los demás sobrevivientes escaparan hacia la segunda muralla. Entonces pudo observar a su lado una espada que solo poseían los soldados—. _"Solo hay una forma para escapar de esos monstruos"._ —Tomó el arma mientras apretaba los dientes—. Serena. Tú y yo, escaparemos de este infierno que nos condenó esas malditas murallas.

Serena abrió sus ojos en grande —Ash... ¿Qué intentas hacer?

—Yo... —Sonrió de forma desquiciada apretando con fuerza el arma—. Luchare por nuestra libertad.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

¿Copiando el cruel destino de Eren en Ash? Pues digamos que necesitaba mostrar la primera muerte de un personaje para cambiar la vida de Ash mostrándolo más decidido en cumplir su objetivo. Además que hubo uno de los primeros misterios en la historia, y claro, la aparición de los primeros pokémon. Antes de que me olvide, espero que hayan disfrutado en grande la historia ya que es la primera vez que escribo escenas de muerte y sangre.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	3. Objetivo

_Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 02: "Objetivo"**_

Serena se quedó sorprendida ante las palabras de Ash, ¿acaso pensaba cometer un acto suicida? Ella no podía creerse que él se atrevería a pelear con esas criaturas.

—Ash, no lo hagas. —Suplico en voz baja—. Es demasiado peligroso enfrentarlos de frente.

—Eso ya lo sé. —Dijo, mirándola fijamente—. Pero es la única oportunidad que tenemos para lograr una distracción y poder escapar juntos.

—Lo comprendo. —Le dijo aun dudando de su éxito.

—Escucha Serena. Yo me encargaré de llamar su atención mientras tú iras por apoyo y...

—No te dejare solo. —Interrumpió un poco alterada—. No pienso dejarte solo con esas cosas. Además como puedes asegurar que este plan saldrá a la perfección, ¿puedes garantizarme que estarás vivo mientras esperas por ayuda?

Bajo su mirada —¿Acaso no confías en mí? —Brindo una sonrisa divertida—. Te aseguro que estaré bien, ya que tengo muchas ganas de ver el exterior de estas horribles murallas. ¿O acaso olvidaste el juramento que le hice a mi madre?

Serena pudo enfocar esos ojos llenos de seguridad en su amigo, y decidió confiar en sus palabras dando su aprobación con la mirada.

Ash respiro hondo —Bien... —Echo una rápida ojeada por la puerta viendo la situación actual—. Perfecto, esos monstruos siguen en el mismo lugar. —Alistando el arma se encamino hasta la puerta—. ¡Oigan, monstruos! ¡Vengan por mí!

Entonces Ash se echó a correr hacia la dirección contraria en donde se ubicaba el área de evacuación mientras aquellas criaturas fueron a su misma dirección para cazarlo, Serena quien aprovecho la oportunidad comenzó a salir de prisa hacia el camino correcto.

— _"Ash... tienes que sobrevivir a como dé lugar, debes cumplir la última voluntad de la señora Delia"._ —Corrió apresurada mientras pequeñas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

Ash cruzo en cada avenida siendo seguido por ambos seres de aspecto morado mientras observaba de reojo que no hubiera más de ellos, luego de un rato, diviso una casa cerca y para su suerte; la puerta estaba abierta, entonces aprovecho aquella oportunidad para refugiarse, yendo con más velocidad fue hasta la entrada y cerró la puerta con seguro. Pero las dos criaturas comenzaron a forzar la puerta con fuertes embestidas haciendo que se debilitada las esperanzas de Ash.

—¡No voy a morir aquí! —Observo con rapidez una silla, yendo deprisa para cogerlo y sellándolo en la perilla—. Estoy a salvo...

Aquel momento de tranquilidad no duro tanto cuando Ash escucho la ventana rompiéndose, comprobando que el sonido provenía cerca de su posición. Enseguida se apresuró a subir al segundo piso siendo perseguido por uno de ellos a lo cual Ash aprovecho para lanzar cualquier cosa que se encontraba en su camino para ganar algo de tiempo hasta que llego al final del pasillo en donde se ubicaba una ventana, dándose con la sorpresa que no había manera de escapar.

—Maldito pokémon... —Agotado por correr, coloco su espalda contra la pared viendo como la criatura lo acechaba con pasos lentos—. Ustedes siempre cazan en grupo a sus presas, ósea a nosotros, los seres humanos. —Sonrió con ironía—. Incluso son peores que esos titanes descerebrados.

El pokémon se acercó cada vez más al muchacho mientras este alzaba la espada.

—Pero esta vez, yo no seré la presa de nadie. —Sujeto firme el arma preparándose para atacar—. ¡Porque ahora ustedes serán las presas de la humanidad!

Corrió con valor hasta la criatura que también se abalanzo hacia él abriendo la boca, Ash pudo reaccionar a tiempo en mover su cuerpo hacia la izquierda logrando evadir su mordedura letal para notar un punto ciego a lo cual enseguida alineo su espada y apuntándolo hacia su objetivo logro perforar el estómago del pokémon que lanzó un fuerte quejido mientras Ash pisoteaba su cabeza para que no pudiera moverse.

—Te gusta eso maldito. —Sonrió con malicia, introduciéndolo más y provocando que soltada más fuerte su quejido—. Ahora puedes sentir el mismo dolor de todas las victimas que tu especie ha comido.

Saco rápidamente la espada para dirigirlo ahora a su cuello, Ash lo levanto hasta arriba para luego darle un potente tajo que logro cortar la cabeza del pokémon logrando finalmente acabar con su vida.

Ash cayó al suelo agotado —Por fin, está muerto. —Luego observo como su cuerpo manchado de sangre comenzó a evaporarse en el aire—. Que interesante. Es parecido a como sucede con los titanes, aunque me pregunto si también se pueden regenerar como ellos. —Se levantó cogiendo nuevamente el arma—. En fin, tengo que largarme ahora. No me queda mucho tiempo para que comience con la evacuación.

Pero su calma se esfumo cuando escucho el sonido de la puerta rompiéndose, Ash observo nervioso como el segundo pokémon subía por la escalera acercándose a su posición. Entonces se dio cuenta tarde que aquel quejido no era producto del dolor sino era un llamado a su compañero.

—¡Rayos! Eso es jugar sucio. —Sudo frio, intentando retroceder para ganar algo de distancia pero la criatura se le adelanto dando un gran salto provocando que tropezada con el cuerpo muerto del otro pokémon—. ¡Maldición! —Cerró los ojos esperando su final.

De pronto se escuchó el fuerte impacto de la ventana rompiéndose y lo siguiente que pudo escucharse fue de algo caerse al piso. Ash enseguida abrió los ojos viendo el cuerpo sin vida de aquel pokémon para luego enfocarse en el causante de su muerte quién se encontraba de espaldas de él mientras sostenía dos espadas en ambas manos y portaba el uniforme de la policía militar.

—¡Ash! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Pregunto el soldado en un tono preocupado.

—¡Señor Meyer! —Gritó asombrado al reconocer su voz.

Enseguida el hombre guardo sus dos espadas en el lugar correspondiente y se acercó al muchacho para darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

—¡Ouch! ¡¿Por qué hizo eso?! —Se quejó a la vez que se sobaba la cabeza.

—No preguntes. —Lo regaño mientras soltaba un suspiro aliviado—. Tienes suerte de no haber atraído a más de esos pokémon o hasta un titán en tu persecución por la ciudad.

—Ya lo sé. No tiene que regañarme como si fuera mi padre. —Bufo molesto, para luego recordar a su amiga—. ¡Es cierto! Tengo que buscar a Serena y...

—No te preocupes. —Lo interrumpió—. Serena está a salvo. Ella ya fue escoltada por uno de mi grupo, y estoy seguro que debe de haber llegado al área de evacuación.

—Menos mal... Pero, ¿cómo me encontró en esta casa abandonada? —Miro al hombre con curiosidad.

—No creas que fue fácil encontrarte. En primera debes agradecer a mi hijo y a Serena por haberme avisado sobre tu paradero.

—¿Clemont? ¿Serena? —Parpadeo los ojos impresionado.

—Sí. —Respondió el soldado, acariciándole la cabeza—. Cuando estaba escoltando a la gente en la ruta de escape de la muralla Rose, Clemont vino a mí y me aviso de que Serena y tú se había ido a tu casa para salvar a tu madre, entonces decidí dejar mi cargo a otro soldado para ir en su búsqueda junto con otro camarada. Aunque debo infórmate que no fue nada sencillo cuando intentamos a toda costa evadir a esos gigantes junto con las demás criaturas que rondaban por las calles de Shiganshina. Pero fue una suerte al encontrarme a Serena cuando volaba por los techos, ella me aviso que estabas en peligro con dos pokémon que te seguían y me dijo sobre el lugar donde se vieron por última vez, entonces la deje con mi camarada para que la llevara hasta el refugio de evacuación y partí hacia esta dirección . —Al terminar su explicación, Meyer dejo de acariciarlo—. Ash, lamento no haber llegado a tiempo para salvar a tu madre. En verdad, lo siento mucho.

—No tiene por qué disculparse, señor Meyer. —Agacho su cabeza, ocultando su depresión—. Mi madre de todos modos no hubiera sobrevivido a la hemorragia.

—Lo siento mucho, Ash. —Volvió a disculparse—. Pero recuerda esto. Aunque pienses que estás solo en este gran mundo, siempre ten presente que tienes grandes amigos que se preocupan mucho por ti. Esa amistad siempre debes valorarlo en tu corazón y, el recuerdo de tu difunta madre.

—Sí. —Dijo, levantando la mirada y sonriendo bajo—. Aún tengo a mis amigos.

Meyer sonrió ante la reacción del muchacho —Ash, es momento de irnos de este horrible lugar. Tus amigos te están esperando en el barco.

El muchacho de ojos cafés se levantó del piso y observo sorprendido que aún tenía la espada aferrada en su mano derecha, la miro por unos segundos, recordando aquel suceso que casi acababa con su vida, para finalmente soltarlo y dejarlo al lado de ambos cuerpos.

—Vayámonos, señor Meyer.

* * *

Habría pasado grandes momentos llenos de terror en todos los habitantes del distrito Shiganshina que se encontraban en el barco, Ash quien logro reunirse con sus amigos pudo escuchar murmullo de algunos soldados que los titanes lograron invadir la muralla María.

De pronto, la tierra tembló a gran escala para luego escucharse un fuerte estruendo en todo el área que para sorpresa y horror de la humanidad, pudiendo distinguir a un titán que poseía un cuerpo cubierto de piel dura que había logrado penetrar la puerta de la muralla causando la perdida de aquel territorio, mientras un pokémon que se hallaba encima de su cabeza comenzó a lanzar potentes rayos explosivos con el propósito de destruir los cañones de la armada.

—¡La muralla María...! ¡¿La han atravesado?! —Era la voz anonadada de aquel soldado que se ubicaba en el puerto.

—Esto es el fin...

—La humanidad está acabada...

—Los titanes nos devorarán a todos...

—Los pokémon nos despedazarán vivos...

Eran las voces de aquellas personas que se lamentaban y se daban por vencidos al contemplar la extinción de la humanidad.

Ash apretó los dientes fastidiado, no podía aguantar tantas estupideces, ¿Rendirse ante esos monstruos? Aquel pensamiento en el muchacho hizo que le hirviera la sangre de furia.

— _"Yo nunca me rendiré ante ellos. ¡Jamás!"_ —Pensó, observando la escena con una mirada llena de odio—. _"Algún día, yo, los mataré hasta que no queden ninguno"._

—¡Los aniquilaré!

En aquel momento, Ash pudo distinguir a un joven que se había parado de su lugar observando la escena, entonces lo pudo reconocer, era aquel muchacho que se encontraba observando la llegada de los soldados de reconocimiento, y pudo notar que tenía la misma mirada que él.

—¡Los voy a borrar... a todos y cada uno de ellos... de la faz de la Tierra!

Las palabras de aquel muchacho de cabello oscuro hicieron que Ash se diera cuenta de una cosa en particular.

— _"Ahora puedo comprender que hay personas que también buscan la libertad fuera de estás murallas"._

En el año 845, ocurrió el incidente más catastrófico que pudo conocer la humanidad, aquel que no se vivió hace 100 años, en donde la mayoría de los habitantes tuvieron que escapar para lograr su sobrevivencia. Pero desde aquel incidente, nació la decisión y el deseo de dos niños en querer confrontar a aquellos monstruos que amenazaron con la libertad que les quitaron, y la historia de la guerra entre la humanidad contra los titanes y los pokémon ha dado inició.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Desde aquí podría decirse que termino la introducción de la historia, y por supuesto, que vendría la aparición de los personajes de ambas series. Otro detalle curioso fue el nombramiento de aquel misterioso pokémon que acompañaba al titán acorazado, pero eso es secreto para más adelante, puesto que algunos sabrán la identidad de todos los titanes cambiantes por verse el anime o el manga. Pero le doy un pequeño consejo, no se confíen mucho solo por saber la historia de "Ataque de los titanes", puesto que habrá grandes sorpresitas que jamás se lo esperaron.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	4. Decisión

_Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 03: "Decisión"**_

Había pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día en que la humanidad presencio el horror más grande de sus vidas. Aquellas criaturas consiguieron apoderarse de la muralla María, causando problemas en las raciones de comida en donde la mayoría tuvieron que enviar a los civiles junto a la legión de reconocimiento para recuperar la muralla, siendo al final un total fracaso, pero aquellos sacrificios fueron muy beneficiosos para lograr la supervivencia.

En ese tiempo, Ash logro comprender la desesperación de la gente en querer vivir dentro de la muralla Rose, aunque todavía no tenía un objetivo claro para continuar con su vida, poseía un deseo muy concreto que fue en no volver a estar encerrado de nuevo.

—¡¿Por qué rayos tenemos que hacer esto?!

El joven de cabello azabache golpeaba con fuerza y de forma constante la tierra fértil con la ayuda de una herramienta de campo. Clemont y Serena que se encontraban a unos metros de él, solo pudieron comprender la actitud de su amigo.

—Ash, recuerda que hacemos esto para aumentar las reservas de alimento en la población —contesto el chico de anteojos, secando el sudor de su frente ante el insoportable calor.

—Es verdad —secundo la joven de cabellera miel, entregándoles a ambos dos tazas con agua—. Los niños como nosotros tenemos como obligación trabajar en los cultivos, mientras los adultos se encargan de la producción. Al menos, las cosas mejoraron desde aquel entonces —agacho un poco la cabeza—. Ha pasado un año desde que enviaron a nuestra gente para la recuperación de la muralla María, pero al final solo fueron comida para esas cosas.

—Pero es una suerte que hallamos sobrevivido hasta este día. Aunque... —Ash dirigió su vista al cielo, sintiendo la suave brisa del aire—. ¿Cuánto más duraremos?

* * *

Luego de terminar con el trabajo en el cultivo, los tres llegaron a la plaza de Trost, cruzando por las grandes calles de la ciudad que abundaba varias personas que iban al mercado y otros se embarcaban a su oficio. Después de todo, el día todavía no acababa para los demás habitantes.

—Me muero de hambre —reclamo el joven de cabello oscuro, viendo con desesperación cada alimento que vendía los ambulantes—. Trabajamos como animales sin recibir un pago por nuestra ardua labor.

—Ash, recuerda que nosotros solo lo hacemos para asegurar la supervivencia de la humanidad —le explico su amigo rubio, ya cansado de repetírselo a cada momento.

—No se preocupen, aún falta dos horas para la entrega del pan y la sopa —dijo Serena en un tono positivo.

De pronto se escuchó el ruido de los caballos que cruzaban la calle de forma libre, cuatro soldados vestidos con su traje militar estuvieron lanzando en el aire varias hojas de papel. Clemont que agarró dicho papel, descubrió que se trataba de un anuncio dada por el gobierno.

—¿De qué trata ese papel, Clemont? —pregunto Ash con curiosidad.

—Es un aviso para unirse a la fuerza militar; la descripción menciona que solo pueden ingresar jóvenes de diez años aproximado —explico lo necesario, teniendo un semblante dudoso—. Tal parece que buscan reclutas luego de lo ocurrido de hace un año, incluso me suena falso lo que menciona este anuncio.

—Solo tratan de ocultar sus verdaderos motivos. Eso es todo —añadió Serena, mostrando cierto disgusto en su voz y rostro—. Todavía no les basta con el sacrificio que hizo nuestra gente. Esas personas que manejan el gobierno; son despreciables e inhumanos.

El grupo continúo con su recorrido hasta llegar a un establecimiento grande, donde los soldados estuvieron entregando la ración correspondiente a cada persona. Al recibirlo, los tres fueron a recostarse en la pared cercana para proseguir a degustar de su alimento.

El ambiente estuvo tranquilo hasta que se oyó un alboroto proveniente a unos metros de su posición, los tres voltearon con intriga, observando a aquel muchacho que juro venganza hacia los titanes ahora enfrentándose a dos soldados por algún motivo personal, solo para terminar recibiendo una paliza mientras uno de sus amigos se disculpaba por lo sucedido. Ash que lo veía con sumo interés pudo comprender su reacción, después de todo, también le empezó a fastidiar los comentarios de aquellos soldados que se quejaban por la entrega de comida. Al final, el muchacho se volvió a reunir con sus dos amigos que enseguida se retiraron a otro lado de la zona.

—Oigan chicos. ¿No creen que ese chico se lució ante esos dos sujetos?

Sus compañeros mostraron un semblante asombrado ante las palabras de Ash.

—En realidad pienso que solo hizo el ridículo —dijo Clemont con una ligera gota resbalando por su cabeza.

—Clemont está en lo correcto —Serena dio un ligero mordisco a su pan—. Hasta me compadezco de sus dos amigos por salvarlo.

Ash comprendió la opinión de sus amigos, ellos no eran de llamar mucho la atención de los demás, pero si hubo algo que no soportaba era quedarse sin hacer nada para lograr garantizar su propia libertad fuera de estos muros. De pronto su cerebro reacciono tras recordar el aviso que recogió Clemont.

—¡Ya lo tengo! —aquel grito llamo la atención de todos en el edificio, provocando asombro en Serena y un atoramiento de parte de Clemont.

—Ash. ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto la joven de ojos azules, mientras ayudaba a su otro amigo.

—Lo he decidido. Voy a unirme al servicio militar.

Ante esa respuesta, el rostro de Serena y Clemont palideció por completo.

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo Ash?! —Serena lo tomo de los hombros, muy exaltada—. Te has vuelto loco. ¿Acaso no sabes cuanta gente a muerto tratando de luchar contra esas cosas? Incluso estuviste a punto de morir al enfrentarlo por tu propia cuenta.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —la miro con ojos llenos de convicción—. Pero ya no aguanto quedarme en esta ciudad trabajando como un esclavo por toda mi vida, yo realmente quiero cambiar este mundo tan cerrado. Le prometí a mi madre que viviría sin lamentarme, es por eso que he decidido luchar contra esas cosas de nuevo.

—Ash, lo que estás diciendo es una total locura. Solo terminaras como un sacrificio más para esa gente que llama; honor y valentía —Clemont intento hacerlo recapacitar.

—Ya lo dije, Clemont. No cambiare mi opinión digas lo que digas —sonrió desafiante.

—Entonces, yo también iré —declaro la pelimiel, asombrando a ambos chicos.

—Esta es mi decisión, Serena. Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto —reclamo con enojo el chico de tez morena.

—Lo hare de todos modos, aunque a ti no te guste —insistió con testarudez, acariciando su largo cabello que venía sujetado con un lazo azul—. Después de todo, solo soy una chica huérfana que a nadie extrañada cuando esté muerta por esas cosas.

—Serena —el rubio sintió algo de lastima por sí mismo, no quería que su amistad se fuera así de simple. Apretó un poco sus manos, comenzó a temblar su cuerpo, estaba decidido en seguir con ese vínculo—. ¡Yo también iré con ustedes!

Ash quedo asombrado por la decisión de sus amigos, entonces recordó las palabras que hace un año le dijo el señor Meyer, comprendió que había formado un extraña amistad con sus inseparables amigo. Se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo tener enojo.

—Maldición. Ustedes nunca cambiarán en seguirme a cada momento. Está bien, pueden acompañarme para convertirnos en soldados.

Ambos sonrieron ante la mala actuación de su amigo, puesto que conocían todas sus reacciones que el mismo Ash desconocía. Un nuevo camino se abría ante sus ojos junto con la temible lucha contra esos misteriosos seres.

 **"Un mes después"**

—¡Están listos para entrar al infierno, pequeñas sabandijas!

—¡Sí, señor! —el grupo de novatos grito a todo pulmón mientras hacia su saludo colocando el brazo derecho en su corazón.

Luego de la formación de iniciación, el grupo de soldados se alistaron en su respectiva cabaña dada por el instructor, siendo clasificado solo para grupos de hombres y mujeres por separado. Terminando con la organización de cada grupo, decidieron alistarse antes de la hora de la cena.

Ash que estuvo ubicado en su cabaña correspondida, miraba el atardecer con serenidad mientras apoyaba sus manos en el barandal de madera, aún le faltaba acostumbrarse a esta nueva etapa de su vida como un soldado de la resistencia.

—¿Nervioso, novato? —se acercó a unos metros, un joven de cabellera rubia que recién había llegado al sitio que se le asigno.

—Para nada —dirigió su vista hacia el chico que interrumpió su tranquilidad—. Por cierto. ¿Quién eres?

—Soy Barry de pueblo Hojasgemelas en el sur de la muralla Rose. ¿Y cuál es el tuyo?

—Ash Ketchum del distrito de Shiganshina.

El chico mostro asombro luego de lo dicho.

—¿En serio eres de Shiganshina? Eso significa que pudiste ver la catástrofe que generaron los titanes y los pokémon en la muralla María.

—¿Pokémon? —enseguida recordó su lucha con aquellas criaturas de aspecto morado—. Ah, con que así se llaman esas cosas.

—¡Oye, respóndeme! ¿Lo has visto? —insistió con terquedad.

—Sí, los he visto —respondió con mala gana—. Incluso luche con uno de ellos.

—Me estás jodiendo, ¿no? Es imposible que alguien como tú pueda haber luchado sin morir en el intento.

—Pues es la verdad. Mate a uno de ellos usando una espada que encontré de casualidad, y si, casi muero en un descuido. Pero fue salvado de milagro por un viejo conocido.

—¡Increíble! Eso significa que tienes experiencia para enfrentarte a ellos.

—No realmente. Tan solo fue suerte —Ash mantuvo su vista en sus manos, recordando la sangre que se derramaba en el cuerpo moribundo de su madre. Instintivamente apretó los dientes con furia—. Por eso he decidido unirme a la legión de reconocimiento para poder luchar con esas cosas llamadas "Pokémon", y exterminarlos para siempre de la faz de la Tierra.

—Veo que tienes las agallas suficientes para elegir esa suicida elección. En verdad eres un chico muy extraño —antes de entrar por la puerta, Barry volteó su mirada—. Espero que puedas cumplir esa decisión absurda en el entrenamiento de mañana, Ash Ketchum.

—¡Claro que lo hare! —sonrió desafiante, mientras el chico se adentraba. Volvió a mirar el atardecer que estaba por acabar, sus ojos mostraron un brillo apretando el barandal con fuerza—. _"Madre, te juro que lograre cumplir el ansiado sueño que no pudiste cumplir. Yo, conoceré lo que esconde el mundo exterior"._

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Luego de una larga espera he vuelto con la actualización tan ansiada por ustedes. El motivo de mi demora es por culpa de mi bloqueo indefinido junto con el cansancio del trabajo, pero lo feliz es que falta poco para Diciembre en donde podré descansar y continuar con las actualizaciones de mi primer crossover. Agradezco en grande los comentarios, enserio chicos, me motivaron a continuar con la historia, y claro, ya tengo las ideas de los siguientes capítulos, tan solo falta describirlos en mis notas de borrador.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	5. Entrenamiento

_Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 _ **Capítulo 04: "Entrenamiento"**_

El sol comenzó a salir entre las montañas iluminando toda la ciudad enjaulada por las murallas. La campana resonó en toda la zona de la fuerza militar, y en el interior de la cabaña, Ash despertó con pesadez junto con una expresión molesta.

—Debí escoger la cama que no estuviera tan cerca a la ventana —dijo él, y luego se levantó para continuar a cambiarse con su uniforme reglamentar.

Toda la tropa de soldados estuvieron presentes en las afueras, siendo el calor intenso sobre sus cabezas mientras el instructor Shadis se colocaba en el centro con una mirada firme e intimidante.

—¡Escuchen! ¡Hoy tendrá una prueba para verificar si merecen la pena estar aquí! —todos los novatos estuvieron atentos a sus palabras—. ¡Ahora el escuadrón 103 me demostrara sus habilidades para el uso del equipo tridimensional!

—¿Equipo tridimensional? —Ash hizo una mueca por no entender a lo que se refería.

El grupo de novatos fueron llevados hasta la cima de una pequeña montaña, en ella, se hallaba artefactos parecidos a un columpio. El instructor se acercó hasta aquel objeto para tomar un cinturón y luego mostrándoselos.

—Este es un equilibrador. Con ello, podrán simular el control de su peso y así poder estar suspendidos en el aire. No obstante, para llegar a hacerlo se necesita de mucha concentración e instinto, los que no logren completarlo serán expulsados y volverán a la ciudad como perros de la sociedad. ¡Ahora comencemos con la prueba!

Cada uno trago duro. Realmente esta prueba decidía su futuro de supervivencia.

Una vez que dio inicio la mayoría lo logro con éxito aunque otros fallaron en el intento. Había transcurrido una hora hasta que solo faltaba uno.

—¡Ash Ketchum!

—¡Sí, señor!

Ash avanzo al frente mientras los encargados le ponían el equilibrador. Respiro hondo e intento imitar las mismas acciones que los demás, incluso Clemont y Serena lograron pasar sin ningún problema. Con mucha valentía y coraje, Ash estuvo decidido a superar esta prueba para cumplir con su ansiado objetivo de conocer el mundo exterior.

—Está listo, instructor —aviso uno de los encargados.

—Entonces, ¡comiencen a elevarlo!

* * *

—Realmente soy patético.

Ash lucia impactado y con la cabeza agachada. No podía creer que hubiera fallado en su prueba de una forma tan ridícula que solo causo las burlas de sus demás compañeros.

—Ash, ya no sigas lamentándote —Serena intento darle algo de ánimos—. Lo hecho, hecho esta. Al menos tuviste suerte de que el instructor te diera una segunda oportunidad por ponerle de buen humor con la terrible caída que hiciste.

—Eso no me ayuda en nada, Serena —agarro su cabeza con sus manos—. Si vuelvo a fallar tendré que abandonar la base y volver de nuevo a ese molesto campo de cultivo.

De pronto sintió la mano de Serena sobre su hombro.

—Si eso sucede. Iremos contigo —le brindo una sonrisa confortable.

Ash se sintió cada vez peor, no podía dejarse fracasar, él fue el causante que ambos lo siguieran y ahora tenía que hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas. Tan solo así, no se sentiría miserable por su mera existencia.

—¡Ash! ¡Ya tengo la solución! —Clemont le mostro un papel que contenía algunos dibujos—. He pensado que tu problema recae en tu mala posición de cadera, y, por ese motivo pierdes el control de tu peso. La respuesta que pude encontrar es que mantengas tus manos en un mismo ángulo como si fueran pesas de una balanza, entonces podrás mantener el equilibrio.

—Ya veo...

—¿No entendiste lo que te he dicho, cierto?

—Lo siento —rasco su cabeza—. Siempre he sido demasiado lento para comprender tus palabras, Clemont. Pero lo que pude entender es que si realizo lo que acabas de decir puedo tener una oportunidad para pasar esta estúpida prueba.

—Bueno, al menos lograste entender mi propósito.

Ash se levantó ahora recuperado su optimismo característico.

—Entonces, ¡hagámoslo, chicos!

* * *

Un fuerte golpe se oyó en el área de entrenamiento cuando Ash estrello su cara contra el suelo. Era la décima vez que lo intento, y terminó en fracaso junto con graves daños.

—¡Una vez más, Clemont! —insistió él, aún con los rasguños en su rostro junto con un hilo de sangre en su nariz.

—¡Ash! —llamo Serena en tono de regaño—. Descansa un poco. Has intentado hacerlo sin parar desde que llegamos aquí.

—Serena esta en lo correcto —apoyo Clemont—. Si tu cuerpo sufre más daños es más seguro de que volverás a fallar por culpa del cansancio y el dolor. Descansar es la mejor opción para que puedas tener éxito en el siguiente intento.

Ash bufo molesto, pero ambos tenían razón. Debía descansar para asegurar su aprobación, aunque eso pudiera significar perder minutos valiosos antes que llegue el siguiente día.

—¡Argh! —se quejó cuando sintió el fuerte ardor del alcohol sobre su cara—. ¡Hazlo con más cuidado, Serena! ¡Duele mucho! ¡Argh...! Oye, eso lo hiciste apropósito.

La joven de cabello miel lo miro con una expresión seria, provocando que el chico callara.

—Es tu culpa. Tu imprudencia siempre causa que tu cuerpo salga lastimado, no importa lo que te diga. Nunca me haces caso —dijo con voz apagada mientras terminaba de sanarlo—. Incluso cuando estuvimos cerca de esas cosas, te arriesgaste en salvar mi vida a costa de la tuya... A veces pienso que te dejas dominar por tus impulsos antes de razonar —comenzó a acariciar su largo cabello, especialmente el lazo azul—. Te comprendo, Ash. Lo comprendo perfectamente —de pronto recordó a una mujer de cabellera castaña que le sonreía—. Ambos hemos perdido a nuestras madres de la peor manera.

—Serena... —Clemont apretó los puños, el hecho de que su amiga recordara ese oscuro pasado le decía que no soportaba perder a sus seres queridos.

Ash lanzo un largo suspiro viendo a su amiga, a pesar que Serena demostraba una actitud alegre y amigable hacia los demás, por dentro sufría, y mucho. No podía dejar de preguntarse el motivo de su preocupación, aun cuando él era un chico problemático y rebelde, ella siempre lo seguía a cualquier lado.

—Lo lamento, Serena —cerro por unos momentos los ojos—. Doy pena como tu amigo de la infancia —los volvió a abrir y le dedico una sonrisa—. Está bien. Procurare ser más cuidadoso.

Serena imito su misma sonrisa mientras Clemont respiro aliviado, las cosas entre los tres volvieron a ser las mismas aun cuando vivieron la tragedia con los titanes y los pokémon en su ciudad natal.

—Ah, y una cosa más... —Ash la señalo con el dedo índice—. Deberías cortarte el cabello. Tenerlo así de largo te puede dificultad la vista, además, causarías que los chicos se distraigan.

Serena hizo una mueca confusa —¿Distraerlos, cómo?

—¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta como ellos te ven? Desde el día de nuestro ingreso he visto como ellos ponían esas caras estúpidas cuando le dirigías la mirada o los saludabas. Es muy incómodo y fastidioso tener que ver esas expresiones cada vez que nos reunimos —cambio su vista ahora a su otro amigo—. Hasta a Clemont le hicieron muchas preguntas sobre ti.

—¡¿Eh?! ¿Eso es cierto, Clemont?

—Sí —contesto algo incómodo y ajustando un poco sus anteojos—. A decir verdad, ellos me preguntaron si uno de nosotros era tu novio o algo por el estilo... Lo que quiero decir es que has enamorado a la mayoría de nuestros compañeros de forma intencional.

Serena se sonrojo de gravedad, nunca tuvo la intención de provocar tal cosa.

—Ahora lo comprendes —prosiguió Ash—. Por esa razón debes cortártelo. De lo contrario tendremos que aguantar sus miradas hasta el día de nuestra graduación.

Serena acaricio su cabello nuevamente, ahora había cosas muy importantes que mostrar una apariencia femenina. El estar junto a ellos fue la cosa más valiosa para ella.

—De acuerdo. Me lo cortare —respondió segura, asombrando a Clemont y alegrando a Ash.

—Perfecto.

—Ash. Hace poco mencionaste sobre nuestro día de graduación. ¿No crees que estés adelantando las cosas? Recuerda que primero debes pasar esta prueba si quieres permanecer con nosotros —bromeo el rubio.

—¡Ya lo sé! Tan solo quería dar unos motivos a Serena, no pensé bien las cosas cuando empecé a hablar —musito algo avergonzado, luego se levantó—. Bien. Creo que es hora de volver a entrenar. Todavía tengo que mejorar mi equilibrio para usar pronto ese equipo y poder asesinar tanto a titanes como a pokémon que se me aparezcan en mi camino.

— _"De nuevo se adelanta a los hechos"_ —pensó Clemont.

* * *

—¡Maldición! ¡Esto es imposible! —Ash se quejó cuando volvió a quedar de cabeza en el suelo—. ¡Clemont, ¿estás seguro que mi equipo se encuentra en buen estado?!

—Sí, estoy seguro. Lo revise unas cuatro veces y lo comprobé, no presenta ningún problema en su instalación —explico, mientras lo bajaba a tierra firme—. La causa de que no funcione tal vez se deba a ti.

Ash renegó en su interior, si Clemont le decía eso fue porque tenía la razón. Él siempre tenía las mejores deducciones a sus problemas, jamás desconfiaba de su razonamiento aunque esto fuera doloroso para su orgullo.

—¡Rayos! —grito hacia la nada—. Realmente soy patético.

—Nunca te rindas hasta el final.

Ash abrió los ojos de sorpresa cuando escucho esas palabras por la boca de Serena.

—Nunca te rindas hasta el final, ¿lo recuerdas, Ash?

Ash la miro con firmeza —Sí. Lo recuerdo.

—Entonces procura en continuar y mejorar en tus errores. Nunca fuiste perfecto, nadie lo es —ella lo miro con determinación—. Tú me enseñaste que cuando caes, nunca debes esperar a que otro te ayude. Al principio me pareció cruel, pero es la dura realidad. Clemont y yo fuimos salvados por esas palabras que tienen un valor importante, no de forma inspirativa sino de insistencia.

Ash nunca creyó que ella tomara sus palabras de esa forma, hasta le asombro.

—Confió plenamente en que puedas conseguirlo a tu propia manera, así como lo hiciste con nosotros —finalizo la pelimiel.

—Gracias por ese empujón, Serena.

Ella negó con la cabeza —No fue nada. Recuerda que soy tu amiga de la infancia.

Luego de aquella charla, ambos jóvenes continuaron ayudando a Ash hasta que oscureció, entonces decidieron poner por finalizado el entrenamiento. Una vez que los tres se fueron por distintos lado, en la mente de Ash, hubo un objetivo más que solo eliminar a aquellos monstruos.

—Voy a superar esta prueba por mis amigos —antes de entrar a su cabaña, miro el cielo oscuro junto con una luna menguante y algunas estrellas—. Ahora puedo comprender el verdadero valor de la amistad, señor Meyer.

 **"Al día siguiente"**

—¡Ash Ketchum! ¡Al frente! —ordeno el instructor Shadis.

Ash camino a pasos tranquilos mientras sus demás compañeros lo observaban con cierta intriga debido a su comportamiento tan relajado. Una vez que se dirigió hasta el artefacto, los encargados se dispusieron a colocarle los cables de su cinturón.

En ese momento, Ash dirigió su mirada a Clemont y luego a Serena, quien se había cortado el cabello hasta la altura de sus hombros como ella lo prometió, pero entonces noto algo curioso en la parte de arriba de su camisa y no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _"Veo que no se deshizo de ese viejo lazo azul"._

Cuando los encargados terminaron con los preparativos. El instructor dio la orden de elevarlo, entonces Ash con una expresión decidida recordó los consejos de Clemont y decidió probarlos ahora. Esta prueba ya no dependía de su orgullo, sino el de seguir con sus amigos por el mismo rumbo que el destino los esperaba.

Todos quedaron impactados cuando Ash estabilizo sus manos en un mismo ángulo, logrando así permanecer quieto en el aire. El instructor vio en la mirada del soldado, una expresión de esfuerzo y determinación, algo que él ya había perdido hace un año.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —lo llamo recibiendo su atención— ¡Has aprobado la prueba!

Ash grito victorioso, lo había logrado, logro aprobar esta difícil prueba.

Todos sus compañeros estuvieron asombrados de que él pudiera conseguirlo, incluso algunos ya le habían preparado su despedida con anticipación.

—Ese bastardo de Ash lo consiguió al fin —dijo Barry entre risas—. Ahora puedo creerle que va en serio con ir a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Serena admiro la alegría de su amigo y apretó el lazo azul que estaba en su pecho. Ahora estaba tranquila de que los tres seguirían juntos por un tiempo más.

—¡Ash lo cumplió! —dijo Clemont eufórico—. Ahora si podemos decir que estaremos juntos hasta el día de nuestra graduación.

—Te equivocas, Clemont —la joven sujeto su corta cabellera mientras el viento soplaba con intensidad—. Nosotros seguiremos juntos hasta el final de nuestras vidas. Lucharemos con esos monstruos hasta que no quede ninguno, solo así podremos conocer el gran mundo que Ash tanto menciona.

—Tienes razón —ajusto sus lentes mientras observaba a su amigo—. Yo también ansió conocer el mundo exterior y ver lo grandioso que es. Por eso yo también me he decidido entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento.

Serena se alarmo por esa decisión —¡¿Pero Clemont?! ¿Acaso no dijiste que ibas a unirte a otro puesto que no sea ese?

—Lo sé. Y aún sigo pensando que es una locura, pero... —entonces recordó la historia que ambos le contaron cuando vivieron en carne propia el terror de esos monstruos—. He decidido seguir esta vez mis ideales, deseo que la siguiente generación no viva atemorizada por culpa de los titanes y los pokémon —apretó su puño derecho—. Yo quiero ayudar no con fuerza o habilidad, sino con estrategia e ingenio. Ash me impulso a creer en mí mismo.

—Ya veo —ella capto su mensaje, aunque sabía que su amigo temblaba de miedo—. Entonces los tres iremos a exterminar a esas cosas para poner fin a este siglo lleno de sufrimiento y miedo.

Continuará...

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Empiezo el año colocando una excelente trama en el trío de amigos. He notado que algunos mencionan que Ash es como un Eren 2.0, pero déjeme decirles que no es así. Pues entre ambos protagonistas hay muchas diferencias, además que Ash es mayor que Eren por solo un año. Ahora hablando sobre la manera que escribo cada capítulo, veo que la mayoría desea que escriba más largo y lo estuve pensando demasiado, hasta que decidí hacerlo pero habrá algunos que serán cortos por motivos en como quiero poner el suspenso en ustedes.

El siguiente será la introducción de los personajes de la serie Pokémon, apuesto a que muchos ansían descubrir de quiénes se tratan, pero tengan un poco de paciencia hasta que pueda publicar la siguiente actualización.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


	6. Presentación (Parte 1)

_Aclaración: Pokémon y Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, son de "Satoshi Tajiri y Hajime Isayama" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros comerciales._

 ** _Capítulo 05: "Presentación" (Parte 1)_**

El intenso entrenamiento de la fuerza militar dio por finalizado una vez que el instructor mandó la retirada, donde los soldados del escuadrón 103 se fueron a pasos lentos y teniendo la respiración muy agitada. La práctica de este día fue el combate cuerpo a cuerpo junto con las maniobras del equipo tridimensional. Esas dos lecciones eran fundamentales e importantes que, para un soldado, fue un verdadero infierno.

La noche llego poco después de que el sol se oculte entre las montañas.

Todos estuvieron reunidos en la cabaña donde se distribuía la cena de forma diaria y puntual. La comida siempre consistía en una sopa, un pan y una taza de agua. Un balanceado perfecto de alimentos que el propio gobierno entregaba.

Ash dejó caer su cabeza en la dura mesa de madera, a su lado se encontraban Serena y Clemont, quienes lo miraban con cierta normalidad.

—Estoy hecho polvo... Ese entrenamiento fue peor de lo que imaginé, ¡ni siquiera los trabajadores de cultivos me explotaban de esa manera!

—Ash. Tú mismo decidiste aprobar, ahora debes afrontar las consecuencias como todo un hombre. Además, habrá cosas más peores durante los tres años que falta de entrenamiento —comentó Serena, empezando a degustar de su sopa.

—Tampoco me lo recuerdes. Ya tengo suficiente con las quejas del instructor para ahora tener que aguantar las tuyas.

A pesar de escuchar su reclamo, ella tan sólo lo ignoró y prefirió comer con naturalidad.

—Vaya, vaya. No me digan que otra vez están teniendo sus discusiones matrimoniales.

Ash levantó de mala gana su cabeza para observar a la propietaria de aquella fastidiosa voz.

—Y tú siempre tienes que decir cada estupidez para lograr molestarnos, ¿no, Dawn? —la miró con desdén. Nunca le encantó esa confianza tan sobrada que tenía con él.

La chica de cabellera y ojos azules soltó una pequeña carcajada, pues ese intento pobre de insulto no pareció afectarle en lo absoluto.

—Dawn —llamó esta vez Serena, parando de tomar su sopa—. Si no tienes nada importante que decir, ¿podrías irte? Estamos comiendo —y continuó devorando ahora su pan.

—Ah... Ustedes son muuuuuy aburridos, ¿lo sabían? —fingió algo de enojo en su voz.

—Discúlpalos, Dawn. Ellos... han tenido un día difícil —explicó Clemont, avergonzado, siendo la única excusa que pudo decir en estos momentos.

Dawn echó una mirada a los tres y se dio la vuelta.

—Ustedes, ya se han decidido a cual puesto irse una vez que estén graduados.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Nosotros nos iremos a la Legión de Reconocimiento! —gritó Ash, emocionado e inconsciente, provocando la atención de todos sus compañeros.

De repente, se escucharon susurros de todos lados, de los cuales eran opiniones negativas sobre lo absurdo y loco que es intentar pelear contra aquellas criaturas que casi mandan a la humanidad a la misma extinción.

Viendo la situación Serena dio un largo suspiro, Clemont, por su parte, colocó una mano en su frente por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

—¡Wow! ¡Felicitaciones, Ash! No sabía que tanto querías suicidarte con un titán o tal vez con un pokémon —la peliazul no podía dejar de reírse, a lo cual Ash la miró con molestia—. Incluso casi me mojo en los pantalones cuando lo dijiste en voz alta. Bueno, eso es normal en ti.

—Di lo que quieras. Pero ya verás cuando salga como uno de los diez mejores, ahí sabrás que no soy un loco suicida —la retó con sus penetrantes ojos café, por lo cual ella paró de burlarse.

—Ya veo. Lo siento. Aunque no importa si no llegas a los diez primeros, igual podrás ir a tu querida Legión de Sacrificios... digo de Reconocimiento —y diciendo eso se marchó.

—Menuda loca.

Clemont le tocó el hombro —Ash... No creo que haya sido una buena idea retarla.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Eso es porque no podrás llegar a los diez mejores —dijo Serena, ya acabando de comer y mirando seriamente a su amigo de la infancia—. Apenas has logrado pasar la prueba para ahora decir esas palabras como si fueras todo un profesional. No compares la suerte con el ingenio.

Ash frunció el ceño. ¿Dónde quedó ese apoyo emotivo que le dio en ese entonces? Incluso pensó que se había ido junto con su cabellera larga. Inmediatamente se le ocurrió una brillante idea para llevar a cabo su propia opinión.

—Entonces, ¡enséñame, Serena!

—¿Eh?

—Quiero que me enseñes a volverme en uno de los diez mejores —su voz sonó insistente, lastimando un poco su orgullo—. De todas las personas que conozco, tú has logrado manejar el equipo tridimensional a la primera y sin ningún problema. ¿Cierto?

—E-eso fue sólo suerte, nada más. Además, esa práctica me pareció igual a cuando yo me columpiaba de niña con una soga entre dos árboles.

Ambos amigos les pareció muy extraño el repentino cambio de actitud de su amiga, pasando de ser seria a nerviosa en tan poco tiempo. Todo debido a que eso siempre ocurría cuando la halagan por algún mérito que hizo, en particular, siendo importante o no.

Ya parecía que el incidente de Shiganshina no le afectó tanto como se lo imaginaban.

* * *

—Me alegro mucho de que Serena se ofrezca a ayudarme.

—La obligaste, Ash —rectificó el rubio de anteojos.

—Pero lo importante es que ella acepto.

Los dos estuvieron caminando por un buen rato hasta que Ash llego a su cabaña y, con una despedida de mano, entró por la única puerta para después cerrarla. Mientras tanto, Clemont seguía su recorrido hasta que pudo llegar a su propia cabaña.

Lo primero que vio Ash al ingresar fue a la persona que menos quería encontrarse.

—Bonito anuncio que has dado Ash. ¿No me digas que lo hiciste para impresionar a Serena?

—Yo sólo espero que no vengas a joderme, Barry —dijo él, indiferente, dejando su chaqueta en su cama y echándose en ella—. He tenido suficiente humillación por hoy.

—Eso cualquiera lo puede saber. Pero, en serio, no puedo creer que dijeras tales cosas en frente de nuestros compañeros, incluso sabiendo que nadie elegiría ese cargo.

—Barry tiene razón —habló un chico de rasgo moreno y de cabellera azabache—. Deberías rectificar un poco en tu decisión, Ash, todavía estás a tiempo.

—¡Tú también Brock! —se levantó con brusquedad—. ¿Acaso nadie quiere hacer una diferencia de seguir viviendo encerrados dentro de estos malditos muros? Porque yo en verdad deseo conocer cosas nuevas que solo se encuentran en el exterior, pero no lo lograremos si no matamos primero a esos monstruos.

Tanto Barry como Brock se miraron entre sí.

—Si tanto dices eso de conocer el exterior. Entonces, dime Ash, ¿hay alguien tan loco como tú con el mismo objetivo de querer vivir fuera de las murallas? —preguntó el rubio.

Ash sonrió muy optimista —¡Por supuesto! Incluso pienso que él vendrá aquí muy pronto para convertirse en un soldado también.

Ambos muchachos estuvieron algo inquietos por sus palabras llenas de confianza, no sabiendo si lo que decía era verdad o no.

De repente, la puerta se abrió apareciendo el último integrante del grupo; su apariencia era delgada, de cabellera oscura y llevando consigo una bufanda azul.

—Oh, hasta que por fin vienes, Alain —dijo Barry, agitándole con la mano, este se le acercó viendo a sus otros dos compañeros—. Te perdiste el nuevo disparate de Ash.

—¡Oye!

El chico llamado Alain miró la expresión irritada de Ash, luego se volteó hacia otra dirección.

—Es hora de que nos vayamos a descansar. Mañana habrá entrenamiento sobre el combate de cuerpo a cuerpo para la defensa personal, y será en cuanto apenas salga el sol.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —el rubio sobó su cuello, recordando lo adolorido que estaba hace dos días—. Detestó enfrentarme a otros que son más fuertes que yo.

—Pero si eso lo hace más interesante para seguir mejorando —respondió Ash.

—Si si. Casi olvido que tenemos a alguien que le encanta el masoquismo —tras decir esto, sintió la mano de Ash en su camisa—. De verdad no puedes aguantar una broma.

—Te lo dije, ¿no? Ya he tenido suficiente bromas.

—¡Oigan! ¡Deténganse! —el moreno intentó separarlos, siendo algo inútil.

—Ash. Barry —llamó Alain con voz calmada, logrando hacer que ellos lo vieran atentos. Inexplicablemente, tomó el brazo respectivo de ambos y de un fuerte jalón hizo que se dieran una vuelta hasta caer a la madera fría del suelo—. Podrían dejar de pelear. Por favor.

Ambos chicos se quejaron adoloridos, siendo visto por un impactado Brock.

—Maldito Alain. Te juro que te pondré una multa por esto —mencionó Barry, que frotaba constantemente su espalda por el tremendo choque que se dio en el piso.

En cambio, Ash se quedó estático en su lugar, estaba impresionado por la tremenda fuerza de su callado y reservado compañero, quien evadía las quejas de Barry para acostarse e irse a dormir. Entonces él se levantó y, sin decir algo, se marchó a su propia cama y se tapó con la sábana.

—Veo que Ash por fin comprendió, aunque sea a la mala —Brock dio una sonrisa forzada.

Durante esa hora, Barry continuo con sus insistentes quejas hasta que se quedó callado tras escuchar pasos afuera de la cabaña.

 **"Al día siguiente"**

El calor se hizo insoportable en la mañana, y los jóvenes soldados estuvieron parados desde hace dos horas en la tierra caliente. El instructor Shadis había dado la orden de mantenerse quietos en ese lugar e incapaz de moverse. Todo esto con el objetivo de aguantar la alta temperatura que genera el cuerpo de un titán.

Ash podía notar el esfuerzo de todos sus colegas por resistir, en especial a Clemont, quien aguantaba a duras penas para no desmayarse debido a la intensa ola de calor.

Todo iba bien hasta que se escuchó un sonido en seco.

Los soldados presentes, incluido el instructor, estuvieron observando a una soldado de cabello castaño que se encontraba tendida boca abajo en el suelo ardiente.

—¿Qué pasa? Tan rápido te has agotado, May Balance. ¡Vamos, levántate!

Sin embargo, la chica no respondió a la orden del instructor.

De pronto comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos murmullos de los jóvenes soldados, algunos de ellos afirmando que ya estaba muerta.

—¡Ash Ketchum!

—¡S-sí!

—Lleva al soldado Balance a la enfermería.

—¡Sí señor!

El soldado, obedeciendo la orden de su instructor, se dispuso a cargar en forma de caballo a su inconsciente compañera hasta la cabaña de primeros auxilios. El tiempo para llegar fue de apenas diez minutos. Al entrar, se dio cuenta que el lugar estaba completamente vacío, por lo que decidió dejar a su compañera acostada en una de las camas para pacientes.

Él estuvo a punto de marcharse y volver a su entrenamiento, pero, sin esperarse, una mano detuvo una parte de su camisa. Esa misma mano le perteneció a la chica que trajo consigo y seguía permaneciendo con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Hay alguien? —dijo ella, con voz baja y suave.

Ash mostró un rostro confundido —¿Qué?

—Digo si hay alguien cerca de aquí.

—Ah... No.

De repente, ella abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama, luego camino hasta acercarse a una mesa donde se hallaba una jarra con agua e inmediatamente bebió todo su contenido sin usar un vaso. Todo esto en presencia de Ash que mantenía su asombro por lo sucedido.

—Uff. Este calor fue todo un infierno para mi pobre cuerpo —volvió a la cama para ahora sentarse—. Todavía no le veo el sentido de permanecer parados toda la mañana como si fuéramos estatuas. Sólo para que al final estemos deshidratados y con quemaduras en la piel.

—Oye. ¿No estabas con golpe de calor?

—Claro. Pero gracias a la bebida refrescante que bebí hace poco, ahora estoy totalmente recuperada —estiró un poco su cuerpo para entonces acostarse—. Bueno, creo que voy a descansar hasta que sea la hora de la cena.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué rayos estás diciendo? —Ash la tomó del brazo para levantarla, a lo cual ella opuso resistencia.

—¡E-espera! ¿Qué crees que haces? Está bien que sea una chica linda, pero no te da el derecho de tratarme tan bruscamente.

—No sé si lo habrás olvidado o tal vez el calor afectó demasiado tu cabeza, pero tenemos un entrenamiento muy importante que sirve para volvernos en futuros defensores de la humanidad.

—Sabes algo, tú no eres para nada un caballero.

—¡Soy un soldado! ¿O acaso me has visto que parezco un noble? —y siguió jalándola con más fuerza, pero ella continuó resistiéndose.

—Veo que no entiendes el sarcasmo.

Y así ambos continuaron forcejeando por unos minutos hasta que llegaron a cansarse por el esfuerzo. Por suerte, nadie había ingresado a la enfermería, de lo contrario, se hubieran metido en un buen lío por el incumplimiento del deber como soldado.

Ash no podía creer la fuerza que poseía la chica de cabello castaño, casi comparándose con su misma fuerza. Una vez que recuperó el aliento decidió marcharse. No valía la pena tratar de convencer a alguien que buscaba el camino fácil, ya eso lo tenía bien claro en el momento que se unió a la milicia.

—Oye —llamó ella antes que él saliera por la puerta.

—¿Qué?

—Eres Ash Ketchum, ¿verdad?

—Sí —le respondió sin voltearse—. ¿A qué viene eso?

—Por nada. Es solo que... —la joven movió sus ojos de un lado a otro, indecisa—. ¿Vas a contarle al instructor Shadis sobre esto?

En ese momento, Ash se volteó y pasó a mirarla por unos segundos, después dibujo una leve sonrisa, provocando que May lo imitara.

—Es muy obvio que sí se lo voy a decir.

De pronto la sonrisa de la joven se transformó a una de pánico.

—O-o-oye. Es una broma, ¿cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

—Hum, me pregunto qué clase de castigo te dará el instructor por fingir estar inconsciente en pleno entrenamiento —colocó su mano en su mentor, mientras ella comenzaba a sudar por el rostro—. Tal vez te haga pasar todo el domingo bajo el calor.

—¡No no no! ¡Todo menos eso! —se acercó muy apresurada hacia él—. No se lo cuentes por favor. Haré lo que sea.

—Entonces regresa conmigo al entrenamiento.

—No deseas cambiar de idea, Ash-kun —entonces se abrazó a sí misma haciendo que sus voluptuosos pechos salieran a relucir en su camisa.

—Regresa al entrenamiento —respondió con firmeza, sin darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

—Estás seguro de que no quieres cambiar de idea.

—¡Ahora!

May resoplo muy molesta —Eres un aburrido.

* * *

—¡Ya hemos vuelto de la enfermería, señor! —avisó Ash, a su lado se encontraba su compañera que lucía nerviosa por dentro luego ver la expresión seria del instructor.

En eso Shadis se acercó a ambos.

—Veo que te recuperaste muy rápido, Balance.

—¡P-por supuesto señor! Gracias a la ayuda de Ash, pude volver al entrenamiento —respondió muy deprisa, casi mordiendo la lengua.

—Eso es cierto, Ash Ketchum —ahora dirigió sus ojos intimidantes en el muchacho.

—¡Sí señor!

—Bien. Vuelvan a sus puestos de inmediato.

Los dos obedecieron al instante y se fueron a su respectivo lugar que abandonaron, pero antes May le dirigió un último vistazo a ese chico de cabello azabache que hace poco se inmutó a su chantaje. Fue el primer chico en rechazarla sin dudarlo al principio, y lo más extraño es que ni siquiera le tomó mucho tiempo en responderle. No hubo alguna duda que era alguien muy peculiar y único para sus ojos, y eso le llamó mucho su atención.

Y así, el entrenamiento de resistencia duró unas horas más hasta que llegó al mediodía.

Continuará...

 ** _Notas del Autor:_**

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que actualice este primer crossover. Ya no voy a dar más excusas por el motivo de mi demora porque es muy obvio que se debió por la falta de tiempo e imaginación, agregando el trabajo que me deja exhausto. Al menos espero que disfruten de este capítulo y a la vez rezar que haga la continuación en este mismo año.

 _¡Comenten que les pareció el capítulo!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes, lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
